Kyoya Tategami
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga and Gingka's ultimate rival. He was the former-leader of the Face Hunters, a gang of Beybladers who were after the "Face" part of a Bey and the Beypoints of the owner. Although, after losing to Gingka twice, he decides to disband the group and eventually joins Gingka and his friends. He entered the tournament "Big Bang Bladers" on the African Team, "Team Wild Fang". Currently, he is on a quest with Gingka and Co. to find the remaining of the Legend Bladers, in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from controlling the world. His current Beyblade is Fang Leone 130W²D which is the evolution of Rock Leone 145WB. Appearance Kyoya appears to wear a green sleeveless coat on a black shirt. He also wears brown gloves, boots and belt and beige pants. In Metal Fury, he wears a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. He also wears a brown belt and brown boots and gloves and light grey pants. In both cases, he also wears a pendant around his neck (changes in metal fury). Personality At the beginning he was very cocky and arrogant, and was seen as an antagonist in the first few episodes. Kyoya always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He doesn't back down from challenges and has a strong concept of honor as a blader. He gives his all during a battle and expects other bladers to do the same. After quitting alliances with Doji, he is on the good side. He also becomes more mature and wiser. He is best friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him. In the manga, he is much friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Now he is known to be one of the more serious characters in the show compared to the energetic Gingka. He a very determined person and will go to great lengths to fulfill his determination. Kyoya is one of the strongest Beybladers in Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is also a main protagonist in the story, as well as Gingka's rival.They and Ryuga are the strongest bladers as of now. Manga This leader of the evil Face Hunters seems cynical; he always grins. He captured Kenta, Gingka's young friend, and lured Ginga to his hideout where he had him battle 100 other Face Hunters. Kyoya calls Gingka the "Bandana-boy", and Kenta "Sagittario-shrimp" ... After his defeat to Gingka, he decided to become friends with him. The Face Hunters did not seem very important to him then, although he was shocked when Wolf D125B destroyed his building. Kyoya also curses quite alot in the manga. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kyoya is first seen as the leader of the Face Hunters, a group of people in Kenta's town that usually bully other bladers and steal their points. In the first episode after Benkei, one of his subordinates tells him about the new and powerful blader Gingka Hagane, he immediately grew interested in him and wanted to test his power. Soon afterward Gingka was given the challenge, went to the warehouse and was suddenly surrounded by a hundred bladers with their beys ready to fight. Kyoya was sitting on a beam watching the battle with a smirk as he waited for him to show his strength. To his surprise, Gingka defeated them all easily and now Kyoya wanted to battle the blader himself. In a close battle, Gingka wins with his bey, Storm Pegasus 105RF. Sometime later, Kyoya faced Doji, a powerful blader and an enemy of Gingka. He told him that he could train him to become strong enough to defeat his rival. Kyoya quickly grew suspicious of him and challenged him to a battle, only to lose to Doji's bey, Dark Wolf. With that, Kyoya had to leave the Face Hunters alone and boarded the helicopter with Doji. This was the last time Benkei and the others saw him until Episode 9 when Benkei was injured by Kyoya because he couldn't control himself as he did before. How he got his boost of strength was shown in the previous episode when he was put to the test while his life was on the line. Kyoya was dropped off Wolf Canyon and was given the task to climb all the way to the top. Considering the height of the rocky cliffs plus the dangerous weather in the area, surviving it would most definitely make you stronger. In the midst of being cornered from a pack of hungry wolves, he was able to unlock the beast in side of him and fend them off. This was when Kyoya started to act violently, merciless and had completely forgotten who his allies were. In Episode 10, Kyoya challenged Gingka to battle him in the stadium. The clashes were fierce and at some point it looked like Gingka was about to lose, but the constant cheers of the kids around him was able to increase Gingka's spirit and overpower Kyoya. Also, when Kyoya was about to win, Leone didn't want his partner to be full of hatred and started crying, leading Gingka to point out Kyoya's bey's emotion towards his actions. In the end, Kyoya remembers how much he and his bey has been through together and what beyblading really meant. He promised not to hurt Leone at all. However, the nice atmosphere was quickly cut short when Daidoji steps in from his private black helicopter and congratulates the two bladers in their spectacular battle. The episode cuts off and continues on the next where Daidoji says that Kyoya did not receive much training, and 'thanks' him by launching his bey at him, while Kyoya's Leone was crying; injuring Kyoya badly and cracked some parts of Leone. Benkei quickly rushed to him in worry while Gingka got angrier because of what the executive of Dark Nebula (Daidoji) did. After distracting the group with a large metal disc rolling and stopped on the ground without any casualties, both Daidoji and Gingka disappeared into the night. The next day Kyoya woke up and found his body covered in bandages. When Benkei walked in and exclaimed how relieved he was to see that he was alright, he remembered about the battle he had yesterday and what Daidoji did. Madoka soon entered the room carrying a tray of food and also showing Kyoya his bey Leone fully repaired and polished. Kyoya asked why she was going to great lengths just to help out the enemy. Madoka replied by saying that they couldn't just ignore him, and Benkei had been begging to help him out. Later on, the two were surprised that Kyoya disappeared and Gingka has come back, telling them that he had lost Daidoji's trail. Kyoya then appeared and told them where it was. They go to Doji's castle and Gingka, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka are immediately stopped by their first obstacle, a large entrance gate. The three bladers couldn't get pass through the numerous beys that were being shot at them. But with Kyoya's help, they were able to get past by breaking them and go inside the base. Getting separated little by little due to the various traps placed by Daidoji, Kyoya stayed behind and told Gingka to find Ryuga while he dealt with the Geminos twins. He won effortlessly and quickly caught up to his friends. However, he couldn't do anything but watch as Gingka went up against Ryuga and lost the battle. Kyoya was surprised at how much Gingka's personality changed in that battle—letting his emotions get the better of him. Kyoya and his friends go back home and Gingka is really depressed from the loss. Kyoya tries to find out why but he can't get it from him that easily. Finally, Gingka tells Kyoya and the others about how his dad lost to Ryuga in a volcano and gave him the beyblade, Storm Pegasus, telling Gingka to escape. With that, Gingka leaves. Kyoya and the others find out Gingka's hometown, Koma Village. They divided themselves into two groups after an arguement. Kyoya and Benkei later see a guy who says his name is Hyoma. When Kyoya asks him if he is a blader, Hyoma says no. Benkei asks him if he has seen two of his friends, saying that one's short with green hair and the other is a girl with brown hair. Hyoma says no but when the trio encounter Madoka and Kenta, Madoka and Kenta said that they've seen Hyoma. Kyoya gets really suspicious about Hyoma. Hyoma says he will take them to Koma Village but fools them by repeatedly leading them back to the same place. Kyoya puts rocks at a cliff and every single time they go back he puts another rock. Later, Kyoya confronts Hyoma about this and points out that Hyoma has just been leading them around in circles. Beyblade Metal Masters He was not shown until a few episodes after it premiered . Kyoya took part in a japanese tournament to decide the representatives for japan. He won but he did not accept it. He went to africas tournament just so if he won he could battle ginka in the world championships . Thats where he met NIle and Demure. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Kyoya recieved an updated design for the new season. In ''Fragment of the Star'', Kyoya battled Gingka on a unknown island. During the battle, Leone and Pegasus evolved into Fang Leone and Big Bang Pegasus respectively. The outcome of the battle was not shown. In ''L-Drago Destroy'', Kyoya began a battle with Ryuga's new Bey, L-Drago Destoy. He lost the battle in the next episode. He is also one of the 10 Legend Bladers.Also Kyoya has left the group in the episode Blader of The Four Seasons. Kyoya is a Blader Of The Four Season. His season is Spring. Relationships: Battle Record Beyblades Leone 145D: is Kyoya's first Beyblade he uses in the manga. Rock Leone 145WB: In the anime, Kyoya started out with Rock Leone instead of Leone 145D. He retains his attack "Lion Windstorm Wall"(Lion Gale Force Wall in the anime) from the manga. Rock Leone is a defense type beyblade. It acts just like Dranzer in the old series: fast and ferocious. Also, Leone will only appear when Kyoya tells him to unleash his final attack. Fang Leone 130W2D: Kyoya's third beyblade in the manga (second in the anime). Kyoya returns with this new beyblade, after it evolved due to the power of the star fragment. Beast/Finishing Moves is the Beast inside Kyoya's Bey and is one of the Zodiac Operative signs. *'Slash Claw': Kyoya's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is Slash Claw (スラッシュクロー, Surasshu kuroo). *'Lion Gale Force-Wall': Kyoya's first finishing move in the anime and manga is Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. *'King Lion 100 Fang Fury': Kyoya's second finishing move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime) *'Wild Wind Fang Dance': Kyoya's third finishing move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). *'King Lion Tearing Blast: Kyoya's fourth finishing move in the anime is '''Erupting Storm (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). *'Mountain-slicing Breaker': Kyoya's second finishing move in the manga is Mountain-slicing Breaker (獅子崩山破, Houzanha) Kyouya first used this attack in Chapter 10 of the manga. *'Ultimate Storm': Kyoya's third finishing move in the manga is Ultimate Storm (究極双嵐撃(アルティメットストーム), Arutimetto Sutoomu) Kyouya first used this attack, along with Ginga in Chapter 13 of the manga. It is referred to as a "Joint Spin Move" (合体転技, Gattai Tengi). *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Kyoya's fifth finishing move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 49. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Kyoya.png|Kyoya Tategami Kyouya.jpg|Kyoya KyouyaFirst.jpg|Kyoya Leone's_Roar.png|Kyoya with Leone's shadow. Kyoya seeing Bull and Sagittario.jpg|Kyoya, Flame Sagittario and Dark Bull Kyoya and Doji.jpg|Kyoya and Doji Kyoya training.jpg|Kyoya training. Kyoya about to throw RLeone.jpg|Kyoya about to launch Rock Leone BK.jpg|Kyoya stopping Benkei. 229.jpg|Kyoya annoyed. Kyayo.PNG|Kyoya Kyoya_MF.PNG|Kyoya. Kyoyo.PNG|Kyoya Kyoya Tetegame.PNG|Kyoya Tategami Kyoyaa.jpg|Kyoya's re-appearence in episode 9. Tetegami Kyoya.jpg|Kyoya Kyoya vs. Tetsuya.jpg|Kyoya vs. Tetsuya Watarigani 419.jpg|Kyoya about to launch Rock Leone. GvsK.jpg|Kyoya vs. Gingka. GingaBeatsKyoya.jpg|Gingka beats Kyoya. 131.jpg|Kyoya and Gingka fighting again. 78.jpg|Kyoya beaten by Doji. 163.jpg|Kyoya hurt, resting on a bed. 46809.jpg|Kyoya eating a sandwich while the others discuss. 611.jpg|Kyoya suspicious of Hyoma. 28034-53.jpg 27966-121.jpg Kyoya9.jpg|Kyoya smiling Takara-beyblade-metal-fusion-bb30-rock-leone-145wb-8c596.jpg|Kyoya and Leone vs Gingka and Pegasus beyblade0038.jpg|kyoya and leone beyblade0059.jpg beyblade0067.jpg beyblade0068.jpg beyblade0069.jpg Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Kyoya with Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, and Hyoma. B568E394E8CA6D3599BA7A Large.jpg|Kyoya VS Tsubasa bey_kyoya_174x252.png KYOYA.jpg|Kyoya as he loses to Doji in the mountain Kyoya 4.jpg|Collectible card|link=Kyoya Tategami Metal_Fight_Beyblad_Opening_18.jpg kyoya_crystal-site.mlap.jpg|Kyoya watching the Moon kyoya40.jpg Amigo00.jpg amigo01.jpg kyoya19.jpg kyoya.png kyoya80.jpg kyoya002.jpg Episode01.45.jpg Episode01.46.jpg Beyblade: Metal Masters Kyoya Tategami Trans.png|Kyoya in Metal Masters Mfe56 009.png Mfe56 003.png Mfe56 008.png Mfe56 010.png Mfe56 013.png Mfe56 014.png Mfe56 015.png Mfe56 016.png KyoyaNile.jpg|Kyoya and Nile. KyoyaNile1.jpg|Kyoya and Nile. Kyoya vs Senpa.png|Kyoya vs Salhan kyoya2.png lrg-25817-63.jpg|Kyoya MFE opening 185px-MFE70 032.png 194.jpg lrg-30596-181.jpg kyoya_1600x1200.jpg Metal Fight Beyblade 4D 4D 002.PNG|Kyoya's new look in 4D. KyoyaLeone.jpg|Kyoya/Fang Leone 130W²D 4D 003.PNG|Kyoya. 4D 006.PNG|Kyoya and Gingka about to fight. 4D 008.PNG|Kyoya and Leone. 4D 012.PNG|Kyoya unleashing Leone's power. Kyoya and Fang Leone.PNG|Kyoya and Fang Leone in the Japanese Ending. ffffff.JPG Kyoya146.jpg Ggggggggggg.JPG hhhhhhhhhhhh.JPG Keyo_!.png Beyblade4DEpisode103_001.jpg Beyblade4DEpisode107_legendbladers.jpg strangle.gif|Kyoya pulling Gingka by the shirt. LegendKyoya.jpg 4d 105 003.png 4d 105 002.png 4d_108_004.png Beyblade 4D Kyooya.png|Kyoya in the 4D. Kyoya vs Aguma.png|Kyoya vs Aguma YELLKYOYA.jpg Kyoya 47.jpg|link=Kyoya Tategami Beyblade 4D Kioya and Leone.png|Kyoya and Fang Leone KyoyaA.png Kyoya (10).png asdfasdf.jpg 124 kyoya.png Kyoya 121.png 129 17.jpg 129 13.jpg 129 12.jpg 129 8.jpg 129 5.jpg 129 18.jpg 121.png KyoyaO.png KyoyaL.png KyoyaP.png KyoyaJ.png 130 16.jpg 130 14.jpg 130 13.jpg 130 17.jpg 131_21.jpg jlkj.png lkhk.png sa.png Dat1319326789824.jpg 132 7.jpg 132 4.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png GH.png 113354556 (293270078) .jpg 113354556 (293270079) .jpg kyoya00.jpg 137 1.jpg Yu looking at leone.jpg 555px-129 12.jpg 548px-129 13.jpg Kyoya.png Tv1323560303598.jpg Manga KyouyaColor.jpg|Kyoya in the Manga. (Color) KyoyaManga.jpg|Kyoya in the Manga. (White and Black) Kyoyanewdisgin.png|Kyoya in 4D Manga. (Color) Kyoya about to throw Leone.PNG|Kyoya about to throw Leone 145D. Kyoya vs. Monkey.PNG|Kyoya fighting Monkey. Kyoya agry_Manga.PNG|Kyoya angry. Kyoya and Kenta_Manga.PNG|Kyoya and Kenta. O0360050011108653498.png|Kyoya unleashing Leone's power in 4D Manga. Trivia *Kyoya's surname, Tategami is a play on the word 鬣 meaning "mane", like that of a lion. Kyoya's surname can also mean "divine shield", referencing Rock Leone's defense style. *Kyoya is similar to Kai Hiwatari from the original Beyblade series, from their character traits as well as being the ultimate rival of their series' main protagonist. *Kyoya is also sometimes seen as a lonewolf. *He is similar to Kane from V-force, in appearance as well as a few traits. Category:Legend Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Metal Saga Category:human